Ollie Arms
Ollie Arms is the star of a new octopus display at an aquarium in Downtown City. He ended up at Littlest Pet Shop after getting lost from the delivery truck. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Profile At a Wednesday night, Ollie was being transported by a delivery truck to a local aquarium. Roger Baxter's abstracted driving startled the truck driver, causing Ollie to fall off and get lost. He wandered through the city, until a downpour washed him into a storm drain beneath Littlest Pet Shop. While being chased by sewer alligators, he escaped via a pipe that led him to a tub inside the shop. He ate some fish food he found, leaving puddles at the floor in the process. The following morning, Blythe slipped at one of the puddles and Russell found an empty fish food container, wondering about the cause. And at Friday, Blythe found another empty fish food can and some chewed on fish toys, to which Mrs. Twombly jokingly suggested that could only be logically explained as caused by ghost. Later, Mrs. Twombly asked Blythe to clean up strange seaweed at the fish food section. During the night, Russell heard a creepy squishing sound coming from the same place, where Blythe found more puddles. She then followed the puddles across the room to the tub, which was wet. Vinnie was startled after stepping on a squeaky fish toy, which caused him to knock down the pile of fish food cans. Both him and Sunil were then grabbed by tentacles, making them scream and draw the attention of Russell, who believed the dark figure to be a "sewer-dwelling, hedgehog-eating reptilian ghost". A glow-stick collar revealed it was Ollie atop the fish food cans. He introduced himself and told everyone his story. After the lights came back, Ollie took part at their sleepover, having tons of fun with a round of My First Formal Dance and showing to be excellent at making balloon animals. He confessed he only came out at night because he was scared of being seen. Blythe promised to have Mrs. Twombly to call the aquarium in the morning to come pick him up. Gallery Ollie appears.png I'm no ghost.png Eight_arms00075.jpg Ollie, Sunil, and Vinnie suprised.png Gang meets Ollie.png Ollie smiling.png Ollie tells story.png Ollie in his tank.png Ollie jumped out of tank.png Ollie falls out of truck.png Ollie scared.png Ollie in the city.png Ollie under lamp post.png Ollie scared of dog.png Eight_arms00078.jpg Ollie looks up.png Ollie in the flood.png Ollie near the drain.png Ollie falls in the sewer.png Ollie in the sewer.png Ollie scared of Gators.png Ollie tries to dodge Gators.png Ollie squeezes in a tube.png Ollie in the drain.png Ollie coming out of drain.png Ollie sad.png Ollie in the pet shop.png Eight_arms00079.jpg Ollie eating fish food.png Ollie chewing food.png Ollie eating.png Eight_arms00080.jpg Pets play board game.png Russell and Ollie.png Eight_arms00082.jpg Russell, Ollie and Sunil.png Ollie says fun.png Ollie happy.png Eight_arms00083.jpg Eight_arms00084.jpg Ollie blowing.png Eight_arms00085.jpg Eight_arms00086.jpg Ollie with balloon animals.png Gang cheers for Ollie.png ScreenCapture 25.01.14 19-47-23.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 1-57-42.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Day Campers Category:Adults Category:Invertebrates